Telepathy
by LuxaLucifer
Summary: Shino and Ibiki were both quiet people, but there was a fundamental difference between them...Shino didn't get others, while Ibiki got them all too well.


I don't own Naruto.

The sixth installment of my Ibiki series!

I'm not even half done yet, but I'm getting there! This is Shino, which was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I hope you like it! :0

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How would you describe yourself?"<p>

Ibiki drummed his gloved fingers against the table. "A highly functioning sociopath with a strong tendency towards sadism."

His words were met with awkward silence, and only the most skilled of body readers would be able to tell that he was even slightly uncomfortable. Shino watched them impassively, taking note of each of their reactions. Inoichi didn't seemed surprised, but he was the only one.

Murmurs broke out among the clan heads. Because of Ibiki's profession and past, Ibiki went through the highest level of security psych evaluation once a year, which involved presenting himself to the clan heads and answering any questions they might have. Every year they worried about T&I's head, and every year they brought him back because they knew there was no other person who could get the results Ibiki could. Yes, they agreed, he was a monster, but an effective one.

This was Shino's first year as clan head. He was barely eighteen, but after his father's death and the decimation of the ninja population in general he had been elected Aburame head. He ignored the others' amused looks and concentrated on his demanding position instead, choosing work over companionship.

"Could you describe to us the severity of your past injuries?"

This question came from a mostly civilian clan that had a very recessive bloodline, but qualified just enough to think they were important.

"Is that relevant to my job performance?" asked Ibiki smoothly. He was a hard man to annoy, at least outwardly. Shino admired that. He liked a person who had a strong facade.

"It's relevant to your sanity." sneered that clan leader. Shino was faintly irritated.

"It would be difficult to describe the extent of my injuries." Much to the clan leader's annoyance, Ibiki seemed slightly amused.

"Then show us, would you?" This caused a bit of a stir. No one could deny they weren't curious, not even Shino. He had seen the bald man's scarred scalp during the Chunin Exams, but that had been years. He chided himself. How inconsiderate of him, to even consider violating someone else's privacy. The others, save Inoichi, Hiashi, Chouza, Tsume, and Shikaku, badgered Ibiki just for the sake of badgering him, wishing to see his chest out of curiousity and not any practical reason. Shino was silent during this. He didn't approve. It was needlessly cruel and selfish, whether or not Ibiki could take it.

As it turned out, he was overruled, and Ibiki was ordered to show his chest. Smirking, he pulled off his trenchcoat and unbuttoned his standard T&I uniform. Shino and Inoichi were the only ones who didn't flinch. Some of the more civilian leaders looked disgusted and repulsed by the mass of burns and scars, whip marks and gouged out flesh. Shino loathed these people. It's what they had asked to see, wasn't it? They should at least attempt to be polite, to not gag. He didn't really see the problem, himself. Yes, there were a lot of scars, but so what? Ibiki was a ninja, injuries happened.

Ibiki buttoned his shirt back up, throwing his coat on. He seated himself in the chair again, looking comfortable and relaxed under their scrutiny. He'd been through worse, he said, He'd always been through worse, no matter the situation.

After some more contrived debate that ended with a predictable twist (Ibiki got to keep his job, as expected), Shino stood up to leave. He had been sitting so long that his body positively buzzed with energy. He needed to stretch, move around. Training would be wonderful, but as clan head he had very little free time.

He noticed Ibiki lounging against the wall, staring out the window passively. His hands stuck casually in his pockets, he seemed the epitome of carelessness until you saw his hard eyes and set expression.

"Good afternoon." The Aburame, if not known for anything else, were infamous for their politeness.

"You too," Ibiki crossed his arms, turning to look Shino in the eyes. His expression changed to bemused. "What brings you here on such a lovely day?

"Shino, if he had a tad bit less self-control, might have smiled. "Same as you, I suppose."

Ibiki pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling heavily. "I don't have time for this. What's your agenda?"

"My agenda?"

"Everyone's got one, whether you think you do or not. So tell me, what's yours?" Ibiki was very blunt, something Shino could relate to. It was nice, not to be the only one capable of expressing how he felt to someone.

"I didn't think about it. I'm hungry, though. How about some lunch?" His body and several million insects were positively screaming for food.

"And what's your motivation behind that?" Ibiki was scrutizing him, making Shino feel like a cell under one of those Grass village microscope things.

"Filling sustanation."

Ibiki's dark eyes watched him. "That's it? Nothing else?"

Shino chuckled, actually found himself laughing out loud where other people could here. "Yes, that's it. You're not very trusting, are you?"

"Why should I be?

""No reason, other than the fact that I'm a fellow Leaf shinobi."

"I'd trust you with my life, not my mind."

"Well said." Without another word, they gravatitated towards a nearby resturant, walking next to one another but not necessarily together.

Once at the cafe Shino noticed that people avoided Ibiki's eyes, and that Ibiki didn't seem to mind. They shot Shino strange looks too, and Shino realized that they were surprised that he was even talking to Ibiki. He hated people, he really did. How could they all be so cruel?

"They ostrasize you, don't they?" asked Shino quietly, bringing a spoonful of soup to his lips.

"Of course. Konoha has never been overly kind to those who are different," snorted Ibiki. "But she needs protectors, whether or not she accepts them."

"How poetic...and forgiving."

"I know how people work, Aburame," said Ibiki, eating silently and quickly, like he wasn't accustomed to not having enough food to eat, like he thought it would be taken away from him. "I don't blame them for their own inherent feelings. It's very difficult to change, especially when you don't see why you should have to."

"You understand them? I don't. People don't make any sense to me."

Ibiki shook his head, throwing back an entire cup of coffee in one large gulp. "That's where we differ, Shino. I willingly seclude myself because I think it's best, because I can see clearly in others' eyes how they feel about me You...you don't understand others, you can't comprehend others' fault that you do not possess."

Shino tilted his head slightly. "What can you see in my eyes?"Ibiki laughed. "Shino, don't you know? You're wearing sunglasses."

"So I am."

They finished their meal, and again without any verbal communication, they kissed.

* * *

><p>Review! :)<p> 


End file.
